dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Technic Heroes
Technic Heroes is the name given to the long-running El Kadsreian tokusatsu franchise created and distributed by El TV Kadsre and the Toei Company along with Ryu Hamasaki Releasing. Technic Heroes spanned though films, television movies, television series, video games, board games and more and is the one of the film series with the most entries, having 64 films released in its total during its 41-year-long run. Technic Heroes is sponsored by Technic, the El Kadsreian energy drink. Main Logos Note: These two logos from 1976 and 1978 only appeared in merchandise. Technic Heroes didn't have an official logo until 1986. 1976-1978 1978-1986 1986-present This logo is unveiled as part of the 1986 Technic rebranding. It was Technic Heroes' secondary logo used from 1991 to 2016, the year this logo was bought back for Technic Heroes' 40th anniversary. 1991-2016 (secondary), 1991-present (Japan) 1991-1993 1993-1996 1996-2000 2000-2006 2006-2014 2014-2016 Anniversary Logos 1986 1991 1996 2001 2006 2011 2016 Individual Movies 1976 Robotman 1977 Robotman 2 1978 Nova Orbis 1979 Throwbots/Slizer 1980 Roborider 1981 Quest for the Masks/Bionicle: The Coming of the Toa 1982 Quest for the Masks 2/Bionicle 2: The Bohrok Swarms 1983 Quest for the Masks III: The Mask of Light/Bionicle 3: The Mask of Light Nova Orbis 2: Return of the Team Miro 1984 Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui/Bionicle Prequel: Legends of Metru Nui 1985 Bionicle V: Web of Shadows/Bionicle Prequel 2: Web of Shadows 1986 Bionicle VI: Island of Doom/Bionicle Ignition: Island of Doom 1987 Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness/Bionicle Ignition 2: Ruins of the Lost 1988 Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle/Bionicle Ignition 3: Battle for Power 1989 Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn/Bionicle Ignition 4: The Legend Reborn 1990 Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies 1991 Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire Hero Factory III: Savage Planet 1992 Hero Factory IV: Breakout 1993 Hero Factory V: Brain Attack 1994 Hero Factory VI: Invasion from Below 1996 Bionicle: The Next Generation Nova Orbis 3: Crackdown 1997 Nova Orbis 4: Death Race Boost 1998 The Quest for the Masks Robotman 3: The Return 1999 Robotman 4: Fire and Ice 2000 Robotman 5: X.O Centuries 2001 Robolights 2002 Robolights II: Lost World 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Solyeforce 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 Telefilms Coming soon Individual Logos Abyselomo: Legend of Mazdom 2010-2014 Atlantis 1990-1991 Awesome Super Tales 2012-present Beyond Explorers 1997-2004 Big Refreshment 2008-2012 Big Triangle 1986-1989 Bionicle 1981-present 1984-1986 1986-1990, 1996 Black Austom 2005-2009 Black Thunder 2005-2009 Blood of Crack 1989-1991 Boost 1997-2005 2005-2014 Casolotabots 2007-2010 Caught in the Act 1987-1989 1989-1991 Caxtroid 2001-2004 2004-2006 Fantastic Journies 1980-1985 1985-1986 Flixals Forces of Creative 2004-2008 2007-2008 Galabot Galaxodomo Galidor 1982 Genyzel Giant XLR 1984-1985 Guladeracolo Gyloxobor Hero Factory 1990-1992 1992-1994 Huderolo Hunterbots 2016-present Instinct 1989-1990 Juslomtal Lana X 1997-2009 2009-present Legends of Chima Legends of the Toa 2015-present Lifebogorots Losaxed Master Builder's Academy Megaloxel Midgolosalo Midgygiant 1998-2001 Midgygo 2009-2013 Monster Fighters Nexo Knights Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Nova Orbis 1977-1978 This logo is used on the 1977 arcade game and early promotional materials for the 1978 movie. 1978-present 1978-1997 1997-present Odysseio's Pawn Olka-Olka Passions of Love 1989-1992 1992-1998 1998-2002 Phantom Bolt Pharaoh's Quest Planaxodors Robo 1979-1981 1999-present Robotman 1976-1998 1998-present Robofly Robolights Scxolorion Silverwing Shugander Shukutan 2000-2006 2006-present Sladywerzer Solyeforce 2012-present Squadralalo Superaction! 1989-1997 Syphologac The Giant of One Tiloamoder Troloxoder Uncreatobots Wondomodo X10 1985-1986 Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1976 Category:El Kadsre Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Film series Category:Toei Category:Universal Category:Technic Drinks, Inc. Category:Technic Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:Technic Heroes